jacksfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Awkward Bob (video)
"Awkward Bob" is a video released by Jack Douglass on Jacksfilms in September 2011. The video is a mixture of several skits all involving Jack in several ways, one of them being the titular "Awkward Bob" skit. The video is currently at just over 200,000 hits with 98% likes and just 2% dislikes. Plot Awkward Bob The skit begins with the introduction of Bob as he walks up to and waves at the camera in a gawky fashion. The shot then cuts to Bob and Jack side by side on a porch; Jack is using a Mac while Bob is using a Toshiba laptop. Suddenly, Bob says to Jack, "More like Steve Jobless!" Moments later Jack comprehends the meaning behind Bob's statement, half-heartedly accepting his joke. Afterward, Bob leans in closer to Jack and whispers to him, "PC stands for personal computer." The skit then ends afterward, with Bob waving at the camera the same way as he did in the intro. News in Haikus (with Michael Buckley) The skit shows Jack reporting about Beyonce's pregnancy, the beginning of the football season, the death of Steve Jobs, and his annoyance at George Lucas making Star Wars edits. Along with Buckley whispering "news in haikus" between reports, the news are turned into these haikus: *"Beyonce's preggors. Have you seen her baby bump? But wait...no one cares." *"Football's starting up. I'm rooting for my home team. I don't follow sports." *"I still miss Steve Jobs. The iPhone 5's gonna blow. It's just not the same." *"Stop it, George Lucas. Star Wars edits aren't needed. Make something new, bra." The skit ends with Buckley holding his glasses as he winks at the camera. The recording suddenly freezes at that moment and zooms in on Buckley's head. Trick Pool Shots As the skit is introduced, Jack is shown drinking out of a can, throwing the can behind him, grabbing a pool stick (painted with the colors of the USA flag), and making his trademark creeper face at the camera. It then shows Jack performing many different trick shots, but rarely does he succeed at them. Over the Hill Jack must hit the cue ball at the 8-ball which is surrounded by an arc of other billiard balls, hence the name "over the hill". He successfully pushes the group of billiard balls towards the 8-ball which causes it to go into one of the table's pockets. RESULT: SUCCESS/FAILURE Rack 'Em Up Jack is attempting to hit the cue ball at a small group of four billiard balls, but fails as he overshoots the cue ball and causes it to go over the table's edge, making a scratch. RESULT: FAILURE The Magic School Bus Jack must use the one cue ball to make it to four different billiard balls positioned in front of four table pockets. These balls are positioned rather far away from one another, possibly fulfilling a bus stop metaphor as the origin of the shot's name. When he attempts to shoot at one ball, the cue ball pushes it in another direction but subsequently falls into the pocket (making a scratch). The billiard ball makes its way around the pool table and finally rolls toward a table pocket but does not go in. RESULT: FAILURE Over the Hill 2 When Jack attempts to try the shot again, he only makes a scratch by hitting the cue ball off the table similar to how he hit it in "Rack 'Em Up". RESULT: FAILURE The Reading Rainbow Jack has the pool stick positioned behind his back with one of his hands at the end of the stick and the other at the front. He is attempting to shoot the cue ball to hit a billiard ball which would in turn hit another billiard ball and, hopefully, get it in the pocket. When he attempts to shoot, the stick slips and causes the cue ball to go completely off direction, causing Jack to have to grab the ball to re-position it. RESULT: FAILURE Nothing But Net Jack is attempting to shoot a cue ball at a lone billiard ball which would go into a pocket in front of it, with the standards stating that Jack merely cannot miss (hence the shot's name). Needless to say, he makes the shot effortlessly, but as he is celebrating the cue ball falls into the pocket with the billiard ball, resulting in yet another scratch. RESULT: SUCCESS/FAILURE Over the Hill 3 On Jack's third try at the shot he only manages to knock the cue ball over the billiard balls and directly into the pocket, resulting in a fourth scratch. RESULT: FAILURE Sorry, Charlie On this shot, Jack is shooting the cue ball at a lone billiard ball like in "Nothing But Net", but this time it is not positioned at a pocket. When he shoots, the cue ball hits the billiard ball but goes too far off and lands in a pocket, creating Jack's fifth scratch. On its journey across the table the billiard ball just misses two pockets. RESULT: FAILURE Just The Tip On this shot, Jack is attempting to shoot his cue ball at a billiard ball to make it go into a pocket, but it is mere inches away, and like in "Nothing But Net" Jack really cannot miss. However, when he shoots he adds too little force to properly propel the billiard ball and it falls short of the pocket. RESULT: FAILURE (TECHNICALLY) The Lamb Chop On this shot, Jack is trying to shoot the cue ball so it goes off the table wall, rolls around, and hits two billiard balls to go into the pocket in front of them. However, the cue ball does roll off the table wall but completely misses both billiard balls and falls into the pocket, making Jack's sixth scratch. RESULT: FAILURE The Flying Dutchman On this shot, Jack does not even use a cue ball and just randomly fires five billiard balls at one another with no purpose as to where the ball would've gone. Needless to say, the shot backfires but Jack is so fed up with his numerous failures that he throws the pool stick on the table and rage quits. RESULT: FAILURE & SURRENDER Epic Rap Battles of History: Mario vs. Jesus Christ The introduction is shown, pitting the two opponents together (both played by Jack), and as the battle begins Jesus begins to rap. Mario, I'm about to ruin your day '' ''You like collecting coins At this time, Jesus' rap is suddenly and abruptly halted by "surprise dubstep" composed of Jack making dubstep in an acapella fashion, with many Jacks spangled on the screen to represent different parts of the music. Both Jesus and Mario are silently appalled by this, but eventually the dubstep ends. When Jesus attempts to continue rapping, the surprise dubstep reappears and Jesus angrily quits the battle, and at this time it is shown that Jesus was against a green screen. Trivia *In Epic Rap Battles of History, the green screens that Mario and Jesus were put against did not seemingly create their backgrounds correctly, as small blots of green are seen in Jesus' eyes, and blots of red are seen in Mario's eyes and mustache. *During skits, a please-stand-by sign is shown with Jack on it doing the creeper face with "NAILED IT" captioned under it. *In News in Haikus, the Michael Buckley seen in it is actually from another YouTube channel known for What The Buck?! *In Trick Pool Shots, Jack is wearing his trademark Beatles T-shirt. He was also possibly wearing it in News in Haikus, although the camera did not catch the Beatles logo so this cannot be confirmed. *Strangely for some reason, Jack's haircut in ''News in Haikus ''greatly differs from his haircut in the rest of the skits. Category:Videos Category:Jacksfilms Category:PMS Category:News in Haikus